


Night Changes

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: Harry doesn’t say much else, he knows Niall doesn’t need a heart to heart so he opts for a hug, the kind where he pulls Niall in by the waist and buries his face in the crook of his neck, Harry’s personal favourite kind of hug. He lingers for a minute longer than he usually does because he’s not quite ready to leave their bubble; he’s not ready to share Niall.-Or that time Louis may or may not have known what he was doing when setting them up on a blind double date (and not with each other)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote this about a month back and just got around to editing it. Hope everyone is well and sending love out to the world. I tried to format the spacing as best I could, it says it is single spaced but on mobile sometimes it spaces weird . Hope you enjoy regardless as I am very excited to be writing again!
> 
> Natalie

It’s a swirling, icky feeling that he wouldn’t trade for the world. Niall has felt too much like a hermit lately, living in solitude; maybe he’ll FaceTime Harry here and there, but mostly he’s alone. Alone is okay with him most of the time but recently he’s been too alone, missing a body next to his at night, even if it’s temporary.

The feeling hasn’t left. It usually doesn’t, not until he’s face to face and in a good conversation with the person he’s been set up with. Blind dates can be too much sometimes, anxiety wise, but he’s got a good feeling about tonight, like somethings changing somehow for the better. He’s raking his hands through his hair again, looking himself in the mirror for a little too long, moving his hair in every direction to get it falling just perfectly. 

Of course Harry’s thirty minutes early to pick him up, he thinks when he hears his buzzer. In the ten years they’ve been best friends, never has Harry’s time management been anywhere close to acceptable; too late, too early, slept in, beat traffic, but never, ever just on time. He knows Harry will just let himself in the front door so he buzzes him in and stays in front of the mirror, fidgeting, making adjustments. 

“Not much point in all them fixing ups love, I’d shag ya.” Niall doesn’t even bat an eye at Harry’s choice of greeting because, well, that’s just how Harry is: shamelessly crude, but so charming you barely even notice. 

“H, I know for a fact you’ve been with worse, so yeah you’d be so lucky.” Niall quips back, finally turning away from the mirror. He could burst from endearment at the sight of Harry making kissy noises at Ficus the cat. Harry got Niall Ficus as a present for his twenty second birthday four years ago, and well, Ficus isn’t very fond of Harry. Still, determined to change their love-hate dynamic Harry smooches and grabs at ficus anytime he’s over, desperate to make up for whatever Ficus thinks he’s done. 

“He’s mad that you named him Ficus.” Niall says, grinning ear to ear as he leans down to pick up the cat who immediately nuzzles into his chest. Harry just scoffs and pouts.

“It’s weird seeing you in person, FaceTime hasn’t been doing you justice.” Harry says, his tone implies he’s worried, but he simpers innocently so Niall doesn’t feel called out. He does anyway. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m feeling a lot better recently though. Been going to my therapy appointments and feeling a lot more motivated to get out and do stuff. You know I appreciate you being there always. May have missed your face too.” Niall says, his voice quieting with each word the longer he goes on, feelings are hard for him, and he especially doesn’t like to feel vulnerable.

Harry doesn’t say much else, he knows Niall doesn’t need a heart to heart so he opts for a hug, the kind where he pulls Niall in by the waist and buries his face in the crook of his neck, Harry’s personal favourite kind of hug. He lingers for a minute longer than he usually does because he’s not quite ready to leave their bubble; he’s not ready to share Niall. 

Louis set them up with two people from his work, he’s been convinced Harry would hit it off with Kyle from the marketing department, and Harry knew Niall needed to get out so he’d asked Louis to set them up on a double date. Wasn’t a problem for Louis because as much as he likes to say he’s not a romantic, he sure does love playing cupid. 

“You ready? Don’t want to keep them waiting; first impressions are very important Ni.” Harry says matter of factly, reaching his hand out for Niall to come with him. Niall accepts, his hands warm and familiar and Harry has to shake his head at the way his gut is telling him something is right about this, about just the two of them together.

☆

“Fuck it’s cold out.” Niall curses for the second time in one night as they walk towards the restaurant. Harry shakes his head because it’s actually not that bad out, Niall is just clearly not dressed for the weather, the closest thing he has on to a coat is the knit cardigan he’s got on, it’s a nice sweater, but horrible for keeping the cold out. 

“If we weren’t headed into a somewhat fancy restaurant i would one hundred percent be forcing my nice warm jumper on you right about now. Just because it’s warmed up a bit doesn’t mean it’s not winter, you still need a coat.”

Niall lets out a carefree laugh, and shrugs, “I’ll throw it on after dinner.” 

Harry stops, and Niall has to backtrack when he realizes to figure out what’s happening. “You think we’re going home together after dinner? You know that means you’ll have to put out right?” Harry says, clearly joking. Niall laughs but his cheeks heat up a bit, he’s kind of embarrassed he’d even implied that.

“You know what I meant.” Is all Niall has to say, although to be honestly he’s not even quite sure what he meant. 

“You ready to go in? They’re waiting for us so we’ve got to behave now.” Harry says holding the handle to the restaurant tight in his grip. 

“Yes, I'm ready. I’ll behave, you won’t, that’s just how it goes H. Now let’s go.” Niall pushes past Harry to push the door open and giggles when he hears Harry dramatically sign from behind him.

“For two?” A hostess comes up to them, smiling. Niall realizes he’s latched on to Harry’s arm, and let’s go clumsily.

“No, actually we’re meeting some people in the restaurant.” Harry says and she waves them in. They look around for a bit, trying to spot a pair who might be just as anxious as they are, before finally finding them at the back of the restaurant. 

Niall smiles politely at the girl across from him. Her name is Elaine, Louis had told him and she’s as sweet as they come in Louis’ words. “Were you guys waiting long?” Niall asks, he feels a bit awkward, panicking in his head over conversation topics he could use that don’t make him seem like the most boring person alive. 

“No, not even five minutes. Kyle was earlier than I was. I hope the restaurant wasn’t too out of the way for you, I just love the food here.” She sighs. She‘s very soft spoken, is the first thing Niall notices, and she half hides her smile behind her manicured hands. Long auburn hair falls wavy over her shoulders, and her eyes are green, the kind of green that’s almost blue. She’s beautiful, Niall's type to a T. He looks away from her for a moment and turns to Harry who has just finished a conversation with Kyle and is now making a face at the menu, because of course he is. 

“Um, yeah. No, It wasn’t far, the menu seems great.” Niall answers, a tad preoccupied with what in the world on this menu Harry is going to get, he’s just about the pickiest eater anyone could ever meet. 

“I know what i’m getting.” Kyle says aloud, grinning. “The spicy calamari and balsamic bruschetta is to die for.”

Niall bites his tongue, and hides a smile, trying not to laugh because Kyle has never met Harry, and how could he know about the time three years ago when Niall had made Harry try a piece of Calamari off his plate, and Harry legitimately spat it on to the floor and threw up in Nialls toilet for a half an hour. He just couldn’t know.

“That does sound good, maybe I’ll get that too.” Niall grins, making side eyes at Harry, who ever so in true Harry fashion, childishly kicks Niall’s foot under the table. Niall remembers his words from earlier: ‘I'll behave, you won’t.’

“So, how long have you guys known Louis?” Elaine inquires, tracing her hand around the menu in front of her, obviously decided on what she’s getting.

“I met Louis about six years ago, we met at a pub, and hit it off, so the next week I invited him to my place for lads night with Harry here and we’ve been friends ever since.” Niall smiles fondly at the memory. Louis is the best kind of friend to have, as much as he likes to joke around and have a good time, he’s really there when it counts too, whether you need to make sense of your feelings, or drown them out with a few pints, he’s there. “He’s a good one.” Niall decides to add, with a sigh.

“Yeah, he’s got a good head on his shoulders where it counts.” Kyle agrees earnestly.

Niall has read the menu front and back and he’s only found two dishes that Harry might entertain the idea of. “H, you having the pea soup and naan, or the veggie works pesto?” he asks, mostly to avoid having to make a decision on what he wants, he hates decisions. 

“You think you know me so well.” Harry challenges, right before turning away and muttering something under his breath. 

“What was that? Couldn’t quite hear ya.” Niall grins, and a giggle slips out when Harry turns to look at him with a defeated smile.

“I said, the soup and naan. Obviously it’s just a luck guess.” He dignifies himself, with a sigh and a sip of chardonnay. 

“Sure Haz, whatever you say.” Niall rolls his eyes, and looks back down at the menu. He thinks he might just go with what Harry’s having though, it sounds quite good and he’s not feeling like a big meal would be the best thing for him right now. 

“So, Niall, what do you do for a living?” Elaine asks, bringing Niall out of his thoughts, and back to the realization that this is a date and he might have been ignoring her for a moment too long. 

“I’m a primary school music teacher. I work three days a week at the school and the other days I'm playing gigs here and there, starting to make a bit of a name for myself at some pubs which is nice, considering the music cuts in schools. I used to be full time.” He says, and he tries to keep from showing how truly devastated he is about his situation with his job. No new instruments, two less classes per week, and a strict curriculum that makes it difficult to teach anything he actually wants to. He knows budgets for the arts fluctuate, but he misses feeling like he’s making a difference.

Elaine doesn’t pick up on it though, and just grins at him “That’s totally amazing! I wish I could do something like that, I think working with kids would drive me crazy though. It’s nice they made you part time so you can focus on your music though.” She rambles, and it would be adorable if it wasn’t for the fact that what she’s saying doesn’t resonate with Niall one bit. He smiles and nods politely though because she doesn’t know.

From beside him, Harry hears their conversation over Kyle talking about his nightmare of a roommate, and he doesn’t know if it’s the right move, but he knows Niall needs a moment of comfort and validation, so he slyly places a hand on Niall's thigh and gives it a squeeze. He’s surprised though, when Niall puts his hand over top of his, and leaves it there, like he doesn’t want Harry to move.

“Hi folks! What can I grab for you today?” The waitress comes up, a bubbly smile on her face. They’re all thankfully ready to order, so they do.

“Alright and that’s everything for ya?” She asks, while finishing writing the last order on her notepad.They all look around at one. another and nod.

“Yes, thank you.” Harry says aloud, speaking for the table. 

“So Niall do you have any hobbies other than music? I know Louis mentioned you like to paint sometimes, he says you’re an artist of sorts.” She claims smiling softly at him. She’s been nothing but angelic since the evening began and Niall feels a bit bad for not trying harder with her, he’s a bit out of it he supposes. 

“I do like to paint, yeah, more for fun though, I don’t think I'm that great. What about y-“

“Not that great? He’s bluffing, he’s insanely amazing, look i’ve got one of his pieces as my lock screen, he’s too humble this one.” Harry interrupts, beaming with pride as he whips out his phone. Niall looks over to Kyle, who looks bored and unbothered. This is weird, it’s definitely weird but Niall can’t figure out why because it’s just Harry being Harry, which he’s used to - something just feels off.

“Thank you H. You know your opinion means the world to me.” He replies, patting Harry’s hand, in his lap, which reminds Harry to move it. “My number one fan, this one.” Niall says to Elaine as to wave off Harry’s interruption, he tries to remember his earlier train of thought. “I was going to ask if you’re into art? I mean you’re in graphic design so you must be.“

She giggles, and nods “Um, yeah i’m into digital art which of course includes graphic design, I also enjoy painting. Music isn’t as much of a passion for me, but I don’t mind listening.” She grins, leaning forward a little bit, which makes Niall feel better, like she’s actually having a good time.

From beside them, Harry’s been trying to get Kyle to open up a bit more, he’s been going off about his gym routine for about ten minutes and Harry’s about ready to fall asleep. “What do you do for fun? Other than going to the gym I mean.” Harry laughs dryly trying so hard to change the subject.

“Mostly I throw myself into my work. I work in the more analytical side of the marketing department so I look at a lot of data and trends. It's quite interesting stuff when you get to know your way around it. I’m also super into cars I suppose, I help out my cousin at his auto shop on my days off.” 

Harry is at a loss for words, honestly because what the fuck was Louis thinking setting him up with this guy, he’s nice and all, but pretty much the exact opposite of Harry’s type. Harry smiles and nods “Oh, fun.”

He selfishly hopes Niall and Elaine aren’t getting on either because at this point he really just wants to go back to Niall’s apartment, crack open a bottle of wine, and put on Friends. Looking at them though, that doesn’t seem to be the case, Niall is laughing at something she’s just said and their leant in close to one another. 

Harry isn’t having a good time is the thing, and the sickening, weird feeling he gets every time he hears Niall laughing at something Elaine has said is confusing for him, because there’s no reason for him to be jealous. There’s absolutely no way that he could be jealous of Elaine, who Niall has just met less than an hour ago, nobody that sweet should be considered a threat.

Harry and Kyle sit awkwardly, making small talk while they wait for the food, and at this point Harry’s confident there won’t be a second date so he’s taken to listening in on Niall and Elaine. “Niall, you should tell her about Ficus.” He speaks up in a moment of silence between the two. It was a very random thing to blurt out, he realizes now, but he just wants to be included in the conversation somehow. 

“Oh.” Niall grins, “Ficus is my cat, and I'd like to make it known that I didn’t name him, this one here did.” Niall gives Harry a little poke on the shoulder to indicate ‘this one’. 

“Hey! Ficus is a great name, i’m sure he’s very grateful for it.” Harry defends himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

This sends Niall into a bit of a laughing fit, leaning into Harry a bit for support, “H, every time you come over Ficus all but tells you he hates you. I’m sorry my cat hates you, but the week you had him before you gave him to me you fed him some kind of expensive, shitty kibble, and on top of that you named him Ficus, and then gave ‘im away fucks sake.” Niall laughs again, because he thinks it’s the funniest thing in the world.

Harry just pouts, “I think he’d like me if he gave me a chance, i’m very loveable.” Harry claims, looking directly into Niall's eyes, and smiling softly, and how could Niall do anything but agree.

“Yeah, H, i’ll give ya that.” Niall says gently, smiling softly up at Harry, and he can’t help but forget that anyone else exists for a moment because Harry’s staring at him like he’s just gone and hung the moon and stars.

“You’ve got to be kidding me with this, right?” It’s Kyle who’s said it, and it brings Niall back down to earth. Everyone turns to look at him, extremely confused. He looks more than fed up. “You’re clearly mad for each other, so what are you doing here?”

Niall's stomach drops, “W-what? Where in the world did you get that from? I’m- I mean, i’m not in love with Harry.” He stutters, knowing it was a shit defence, especially since Kyle never used the term ‘in love with’. He feels like the rug has been pulled from under him and he’s falling into a hole he never knew was there.

“Look, Harry, this is a first date, and not a good one I think we both can agree. I’m not hurt or anything, believe it or not i’ve been on worse dates, however i’m not going to sit here and shut up about what’s so clearly going on here. You’re lives are so intertwined, you may not even be aware of it but the two of you are completely gone for each other and let’s be honest deep down you know it.” Kyle is obviously indignant, as he sighs and leans back into his seat and the four of them sit in dead silence.

“I just thought you guys were close.” Elaine whispers, shrugging. She’s trying to help, which is awfully sweet of her considering the first half of the night where Niall had done all but flat out ignore her. 

“We are, I mean, we’re just close. Right? ...Harry?” Niall’s voice is shaky, and he feels even more at a loss when he looks over to Harry who has got tears welling in his eyes and refuses to make eye contact.

It’s in this horrifically awkward moment that their food comes out, and the waitress comes to the table with a grin, “Alrighty who’s got the chicken parm?” She asks, with an elated lilt in her tone, blissfully unaware as Elaine awkwardly raises her hand.

They eat in silence, at least for the first few minutes whilst Harry refuses to look up from his food that he hasn’t touched, and Niall just wants to sink down and become one with the bench he’s sitting on.

“I’m sorry if that was out of line, I just- I had to say something.” Kyle apologizes, it seems insincere and only to kill the tension; it doesn’t really work. 

“Um, I think, I need- I’m gonna go wait in the car. Niall just let me know what your plan is, but I just, I can’t do this.” Harry trips over his words, still not looking up, until he gets up and puts some notes on the table. “I’m sorry.” Is what he says, and he only looks at Niall, eyes wide and watery before walking out of the restaurant.

“You can always count on him to make a dramatic exit.” Niall jokes, it comes out lame and with an exhausted sigh. Tonight is a disaster and he just wants to go to sleep and forget it ever happened. 

“Hey, if you want to go after him I won't be upset. I had a good time tonight... mostly. Just maybe seems like we should call it a night.” Elaine says, and of course she’s the most understanding, lovely girl Niall could have been set up with, and he still wants to go after Harry. 

He looks at her and shakes his head “I’m awful, right? This was awful.” he laughs in disbelief, because what the fuck was tonight?

Looking at Kyle, he’s not sure who’s had the worst night thus far, he seems like the too-proud type, but Niall can tell he feels bad about his outburst, the way he’s looking around and chewing on his lip anxiously - it’s maybe the one thing they have in common. 

“Look, i’m really sorry Elaine, you don’t deserve this, like at all. Here’s for dinner, mine and yours, and a tip for the table.” he says, placing some notes on the table next to the ones Harry had left. “Again, i’m really sorry.” he uses as his parting words, getting up to go, and Elaine just waves him off like she doesn’t have a care in the world, and fuck if he doesn’t feel awful.

☆

It’s a foreign feeling to be nervous around Harry, Niall thinks as he climbs into the passenger seat without a single word. Harry’s looking straight ahead and Niall can tell he’s been crying, so he reaches out timidly, and grabs Harry’s hand in his. Still, neither of them say a word and Harry starts the car.

Niall wonders how Harry’s feeling, if he thinks what Kyle says was out of line or just something obvious to everyone but them and it makes him think that maybe he’s not entirely wrong. It’s scary, it really is to even think that way, because being in love with someone is hard, and it’s never been hard with Harry, it’s almost been too easy. It’s always been as easy as Harry grabbing Niall food when he’s getting some for himself, and as simple as not going longer than a day without talking even when Niall could hardly get out of bed, and as effortless as going home to each other’s families at Christmas, alternating years because they don’t want to be apart during their favourite holiday. It hits him suddenly and he doesn’t know what to do other than keep staring out the window, it’s started drizzling, and it relaxes him for a moment as he takes in the fact that he could be the biggest idiot ever because of fucking course he’s in love with Harry, how could he not be? It’s just that easy he thinks, finally turning to glance down at Harry’s hand in his, and maybe he’s missed it all these years, but it’s clear as day to him now.

“We’re here.” Harry speaks coherently for the first time in over an hour and Niall smiles at him, he wants Harry to come upstairs with him because he won’t be able to sleep tonight knowing Harry’s gone home without at least getting over this horrible, awkward fragility between them. 

“You coming up?” he asks hopefully, and he wants Harry to hear it in his voice that he needs him to. 

“Of course.” Harry nods, putting the car in park, and unbuckling. They walk into the building, wait for the elevator, and ride it up without saying a single word and Niall is getting sick of the silent treatment, so as soon as they’re in his apartment he blocks Harry from moving further than the doorway. “Niall what are you doing?” It’s the first time he’s cracked even the slightest of a smile in hours so Niall will take it.

“Just wanted to make sure you hadn’t gone mute on me.” Niall says, and moves out of the way, “You wanna watch Friends? We could throw some chips in the oven or something, considering we never actually got to finish our food.”

Harry grins “It’s like you can read my mind.” he plops himself down on the couch and pulls his favourite blanket tight around himself. Niall feels much more at ease with Harry talking to him again.

They sit on opposite ends of the couch and after three episodes and some food finally in their system, Niall can’t help but wonder when to bring up the massive elephant in the room. He’s not even sure how to, but he knows they can’t just leave it because that’s worse. He decides he’ll make the first move and slides from the opposite end of the couch until he’s undeniably crowding Harry’s personal space and he can hear Harry’s breath hitch.

“Hi.” Harry says, reaching to mute the TV. He turns to face Niall who’s looking up at him patiently like he’s waiting for Harry to say something, but he’s not sure what to say here; is he in love with Niall? Well, there’s not really any way to deny it or push it aside anymore, so yes he supposed he is, but how is he supposed to come out and say it? It’s just so...risky he thinks is the right word after careful thought. Not even three hours ago Niall outright said it himself, he’s not in love; but Harry refuses to believe that whatever they are, whatever he’s feeling is one sided, because it just can’t be.

“Tonight sucked.” Is what Harry decides to open with, pouting at Niall, hoping he’ll take hold of the conversation.

“Kind of. I felt bad for leaving like that.” Niall admits, chewing on his lip. Since his epiphany earlier he’s pretty certain there won’t be a second date with Elaine, but honestly he’s a little bummed because quite honestly he’d love to be friends with her.

“Yeah I suppose we weren’t as gracious as we could have been, I just- Kyle caught me off guard and I just felt-“ Harry cuts himself off, realizing whatever he says next could be construed as some sort of confession that he’s not sure he’s ready to make.

“Felt what? Harry talk to me please...” Niall begs, tilting his head down a bit so he can find Harry’s eyes.

“I felt embarrassed, Niall. I felt embarrassed and guilty because I was jealous of you and Elaine and I wasn’t hitting it off with Kyle and when he said out loud what i’ve always been too afraid to admit,” he inhales sharply, realizing what he’s just said, but continues anyways, “I’ve never felt so vulnerable in my life... except for maybe right now.” he says, and laughs a little to undercut how hard this is for him. 

Nialls looking at Harry, who’s got tears welling in his eyes and moves an inch back from Niall, obviously scared to see how Niall’s going to react and it shatters his heart. “Harry-“

“It’s okay Niall, I just thought you should know how I feel, you don’t have to say anything, I-“

Niall interrupts him, by crawling into his lap, straddling him, and grabbing him by the back of his neck, “Shut up, Harry.” He says, looking down into his eyes, searching them for the moment Harry realizes what’s happening, and he does, he realizes that they’ve both been quite stupid, and Niall is moments away from kissing him.

“M-make me.” Harry stutters, feeling a little too overwhelmed to match Nialls tenacious energy, the way he’s holding Harry’s neck, and his unwavering eye contact, so sure of himself. He lets Niall be the one to lean in first, and his first thought is how it’s insane that they’ve not been doing this till now. Harry almost knows Niall better than himself, and kissing him is something new, something crazy, and he really wishes they’d been doing this all these years, it feels like he’s on top of the world when Niall moves his hand up and let’s them get lost his hair, and when he bites down softly on Harry’s lip for half a second, this provokes a moan from Harry and they both pull back a bit, not ready to move further just yet. It’s still all so new. 

“Just in case it wasn’t clear, H, I do love you.” Niall says, curling up into Harry’s side. “Just didn’t realize how much until tonight and i’m sorry ‘bout that.” He chuckles remembering what just went on between them and decides to add, “Very sorry.”

“Love you too, Ni. Suppose I'm just as much to blame, I was in denial, I suppose.” He admits, kissing Niall’s forehead, and then his cheek, and then his nose, all right before landing a chaste peck on his lips, “Not anymore, though.”

“Suppose we should send out a thank you card to Kyle, hm?” Niall laughs, placing his hand on Harry’s thigh. 

“Yeah that, and a fruit basket and hand written apology to sweet, innocent Elaine.” Harry chimes in, simpering.

“Yeah, well we can worry about that tomorrow, c’mon let’s go to bed.” Niall says, standing up and reaching his hand out for Harry’s.

“I’ll come, but I'll have you know i’m not tired.” Harry’s claims, grabbing Niall’s waiting hand.

“Never said I was either.” Niall grins, and runs towards his room cheekily. Harry’s eyes widen and he follows him in haste, again wondering why they haven’t been doing this forever.

☆

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Natalie.


End file.
